


labor day

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy decides that Ned isn't the only romantic one in their relationship.





	labor day

The Friday before the long Labor Day weekend, Ned returned from lunch to see an express mail envelope on his desk. He raised an eyebrow, automatically moving the mouse to wake his computer up as he reached for the envelope. Any express mail so close to the holiday was a virtual promise of bad news, but Ned's communications with clients and coworkers were almost exclusively via email, with some by phone. He couldn't even remember the last time he had received this kind of envelope.

His name was written in block print; the envelope didn't bear a computer-generated label. He glanced up as he heard his email notification ping, but continued working his thumb under the flap of the envelope. It was Friday afternoon. Most people were already heading out for Labor Day plans.

Ned had his own, of course. He would be heading up to Fox Lake and his parents' annual cookout, but not until Monday.

He pulled a single sheet of paper out of the envelope. Two blood-red rose petals were clinging to the letter, and he chuckled. Apparently Nancy had taken his mostly-teasing comment to heart.

"Of course I'm romantic," she had replied indignantly, contradicting years of Ned's experience at planning Valentine's Day celebrations and intimate long weekends. "I just haven't had much opportunity."

"That must be it," he had replied, with his eyes dancing.

He recognized the block print on the address label as hers, but the letter he found inside was written in flowing cursive she had apparently deemed romantic. _I've missed you, handsome. Prepare to be swept off your feet tonight._

_P.S._ , she had written in her usual handwriting, _I'll see you for dinner tonight with my father. I love you._

Ned smiled. He had been wondering how exactly she would manage to sweep him off his feet.

A few minutes before six, Ned's taxi dropped him off at Puccini's. He would generally have suggested a more sophisticated place, especially given his and Nancy's history here, but the atmosphere was casual and happy, and he would make very sure that no member of his party was kidnapped and left on the banks of Lake Michigan tonight.

Nancy and her father were seated at a booth, and Carson waved when he saw Ned. Ned headed over, neatly stepping aside as a rushed waitress hurried by him with a full tray of icy mugs of soda.

"Daddy!"

Ned lifted his son out of the child seat pulled up to the table and gave him a tight hug and smacking kiss. Jason giggled. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, buddy." He hugged Jason again, then maneuvered him back into his seat. The only available seat was beside his father-in-law, so Ned sat down beside Carson and smiled at his wife and daughter. "How was the trip?"

"Amazing!" Julie cried, her eyes bright, and Nancy laughed. "Great-great-gramma's house was so big!"

Ned smiled. Lady Douglas had wanted to see Julie and Jason, and Ned hadn't been able to take the time off work to head to Scotland. He fondly remembered the trips he and Nancy had taken in Europe, though.

The long trip and the jet lag had taken their toll, though, and Jason went from bright and bubbly to sound asleep with his head cradled on his arm. Julie was slumped against Nancy halfway through their meal, too, despite the persistent din of glasses and silverware, the Dean Martin and Perry Como and Frank Sinatra songs, and the excitement of pizza and spaghetti.

Their waiter approached, offering to bring the dessert cart by, and even Julie couldn't muster up her usual enthusiasm. Nancy smiled and asked for a tiramisu to go, while Carson said that Hannah would undoubtedly have something fantastic waiting back at home and would be affronted by a restaurant dessert coming into her house.

"All right," Carson said, after he had paid the bill, insisting even after Ned protested. "So I'll see you two Monday at the lake?"

Nancy nodded. "Call if you need anything," she told him.

Carson smiled. "Get some rest. Ned, a pleasure as always."

"Thanks again, sir." Julie roused sleepily and accepted the long hug her father gave her, chuckling when he stroked her strawberry-blonde hair.

And then, without Ned quite following how it had happened so very fast, Carson had Jason in his arms and was guiding Julie out to a cab. He was left alone with his wife, sitting across the table, her eyes dancing. He could tell she was tired, but she was also determined.

"So. Ready to be swept off your feet?"

Ned laughed, but stopped himself immediately when Nancy narrowed her eyes. "Honey, you have to be jet-lagged and exhausted. It sounds like we have all weekend."

She propped her chin on her hand. "Haven't you missed me?" she asked softly.

"Of course. All the time."

"Don't you want to be with me?" She peered at him through her lashes, and Ned felt an immediate, instinctual response.

"Yeah, baby. You know I do."

"Then let's go." She reached for his hand.

He wasn't surprised when their cab pulled up in front of a boutique hotel, but he was a little bemused. They had their house to themselves, after all, since their children were staying with Carson. Nancy turned to him and gave him a little eyebrow-rise. _See?_

Ned grinned. "Very nice, honey."

She smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"That's true." As they walked toward the hotel, holding hands, he leaned over and nearly pressed his lips against her ear. "You're wearing too many clothes, for one."

The reception area was incredibly clean-looking, in shades of white and gray with a few dramatic red accents. Nancy waved at the receptionist, who exchanged a wink with her, and guided Ned to the elevator bank.

"Hmm. Very nice so far."

She nodded and leaned against him. "We can just not get dressed for two days."

"I like where your head's at." He dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

Their room was on the top floor, and Nancy opened the door to reveal a sumptuous miniature suite. Red rose petals were scattered on the pure-white duvet. A bottle of champagne was resting in a sweating ice bucket on a stand beside the bed, with two flutes on a tray on the desk.

"And there should be..." Nancy walked over to the mini-fridge and opened it, then released a soft cry. She pulled out a plastic tray of chocolate-dipped strawberries, drizzled with white chocolate.

"I love it," he told her. "Great job."

She crossed to him and slid her arm around him, then kissed the point of his jaw. "And for the last reveal of the night, go in the bathroom for a few minutes so I can get ready."

Ned had already taken his tie off, and once he was in the bathroom, he began to strip down. He splashed water on his face, wondering what his wife would be wearing when she called him in... if she would be wearing anything at all.

"All right," she called.

\--

Nancy _was_ exhausted. She was eternally grateful that her father had been willing to go on the trip to Scotland, to help her keep track of both Julie and Jason. But it was still a _lot_ of work to get to the airport on time, check in, wrangle all the luggage, respond to the children's requests and needs... and deal with the fact that her body was insisting she should be asleep.

She laid down on the bed, feeling a ridiculous twinge of nervousness. Ned had seen her in every possible state of undress, and they'd had sex more times than she could count. For God's sake, she had given birth to both of his children, and had breastfed both of them. He had seen her nipples in every possible context, sexy and utilitarian. Her nipples being clearly visible through the burgundy lace of her outfit was hardly scandalous.

She just, usually, went with nightwear that was a touch more modest.

After she called out for her husband, Nancy wiggled backward a little so she could prop her head up, hoping to keep herself awake. She really wanted to see Ned's reaction, although this bed... maybe the suite and all the decor was meant for romance, but the bed was sumptuous.

Ned came out of the bathroom wearing his boxers, his clothes over his arm, and his eyes widened in appreciation when he saw her outfit. "It feels like Valentine's Day," he commented. "You look so gorgeous, Nan."

She smiled. "So? What's the verdict?"

He draped his clothes over the desk chair and slid a knee onto the bed, his beautiful eyes dark and practically glowing with desire. "That you are _very_ romantic," he said. "Very beautiful and thoughtful... and tired. Why don't you get some rest? Once you feel more like it, we can... take advantage of that very sexy outfit."

Nancy gazed up at him, damning herself for relaxing at his words. "But that's hardly romantic."

He smiled and began to tug at the covers so she could move under them. They sent a fluttering cascade of rose petals to the floor. "You're jet lagged and you need a break," he said. "Sleep, Nan. When you wake up, it will be _very_ romantic."

She couldn't believe that she barely had enough time to blink before she was sinking into the pillowy mattress. She heard Ned moving around the room, but she couldn't spare the energy to even open her eyes. Then he was sliding under the covers, and she moaned softly as she felt his warmth against her skin.

"Everything's put away," he whispered. "It'll all be there when you wake up. It's okay. Sleep."

She didn't hear anything else. She was just so exhausted. The lace was scratchy against her bare skin, but she didn't care enough to take it off. She fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

She came back to consciousness slowly, aware that her husband was spooned up behind her, that he had taken advantage of their being alone and was naked.

Her romantic evening. The kind of romantic evening that she could, almost, have planned when he was at Emerson, save the lingerie she was wearing and his own nakedness. Oh, she remembered very vividly how excited and nervous she had been, seeing Ned naked for the first time. He looked so different from her. And feeling him inside her... oh, that had gone from shocking and strange to incredibly wonderful.

She turned to face him, and Ned stirred, his lashes drifting up. "Hey," he murmured. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm in a dream," she murmured. "You?"

"Yeah." He cupped her hip. "Were you dreaming about me? I was dreaming about you."

"In this?"

He grinned. "Out of this," he murmured.

And then he moved over her, slowly. She closed her eyes when his lips closed over her nipple, through the lace, and he teased it with his tongue before suckling. She rocked her hips up as he began to fondle her other breast too. "Mmm," she moaned.

"Yes," he whispered. "Baby, you look so sexy tonight. I love this. Can I take it off?"

"Please," she whispered. "It itches."

Ned chuckled softly. "All the better for me," he commented. "Oooh, and I like the panties too."

"I bet you do." They sat up and he helped her lift the lace slip over her head. 

"Mmmm. C'mere, Nan."

She straddled his hips, pressing herself against him, nuzzling against his neck, kissing his jaw. She luxuriated in the feel of his hands stroking against her back, down to her almost-bare ass. The thong panties had felt a little ridiculous too, but she knew from experience that Ned liked them.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too. I love you."

Ned hooked his thumbs under the sides of her thong and caressed the skin beneath. "I love you to the moon and back," he murmured. "Can you ride me? Or do you want me on top?"

She glanced up at him and smiled. "What would be more romantic?"

Ned chuckled. "Romance is what comes before this," he said. "This is sex and need. And I need you, baby. I always have."

"Still sounds pretty romantic."

He smiled and kissed his way down her neck. "Take your tiny panties off and lie down," he told her, his voice muffled against her skin. "You're tired, so I'll do the work."

She grinned, running her fingers through his hair. "Mmm. That sounds wonderful."

He pushed her panties down slightly, then moved the covers. When he joined her under the comforter, she was naked, her knees bent and legs parted, ready for him. He settled on top of her, and she released a pleased sigh as she felt his erection against her slick inner flesh, pressing against her. He shifted the angle of his hips and ground slowly against her, and she gasped as his length rubbed against her swollen, sensitive clit.

"You like that?"

"Mmm. Yes," she moaned, looking up at him. She loosely wrapped her legs around him so he could still move freely, her hands resting open on the pillow near her head. It felt wonderful, to be so defenseless to him, to know that she needed no defense from him.

He kept rubbing himself against her, propping himself up so he could fondle her breasts and roll her nipples between fingers and thumbs, and she kept her gaze locked to his, letting herself moan and gasp and sob at each successive wave of arousal and desire. He didn't penetrate her; he just kept stimulating and fondling her until she was rocking under him, ready to beg him, her sex slick and tender and pulsing with need.

"Come inside me," she moaned. "Please..."

"Yes, beautiful," he whispered.

The feel of him inside her, filling her, so hot and hard, and his own moan of pleasure made her shudder in answer. She raised her arms, gripping his shoulders, her body wrapped around his. This was what making love was. It wasn't just having sex; it was feeling her husband love her, joining to him and accepting him.

And then, when she was trembling, groaning at the agony of not quite reaching her release, Ned reached down and pressed his thumb hard against her clit.

That sudden stimulation against the oversensitized bundle of nerves had her arching up off the bed, her hips thrusting up to fully sheathe his cock, screaming almost soundlessly as she crashed over the edge of her orgasm. When her hard nipples brushed against his chest, when he thrust into her again, she almost thrashed under him, crying out in desperation. It was so much; it was too much...

Then his thumb brushed her clit again, and their hips thrust together as she cried out, another wave of spasms clenching her inner flesh against his cock, and Ned cried out, his cock jolting inside her as he finally came.

They were both panting hard when he collapsed to her, still buried inside her, careful about his weight so he wouldn't crush her. She did love the feel of him against her when he was spent and powerless, when she could run her hands all over him and feel the vibration when he groaned or sighed.

"God," Ned murmured. "You okay?"

Nancy laughed. "I seem to remember you liking the idea of neither of us getting dressed," she replied. "If _that_ was enough to tire you out..."

"You didn't say we couldn't take rest breaks. Or chocolate-covered-strawberry breaks."

"That's true." She squirmed happily when he kissed her neck. "Ned..."

He pulled back, and in the faint glow through the windows, she gazed into his eyes. "It was very romantic," he said. "I take it all back. You can be a very romantic woman. And an incredibly sexy one."

"Well, that last one was never in doubt," she replied with a grin, and they both laughed as he lowered himself to her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback.


End file.
